Cats & Dogs: The Revelations of the Institute
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Ivana Clawyu, alias Kitty Galore. Diemetri Kennelkoff, alias The Russian. Ivy, alias Dumpster Dog. These three animals have been used, and then thrown away like garbage by organization that claim to fight to keep the world safe. However, a secret organization known as the Animal Institute of Revelation has recruited them to unite dogs, cats, and humans once and for all.
1. Chapter 1 (Revised)

_**Author's Note:**_ _While many see the Cats & Dogs films as bad, I have to admit that at the very least it took a concept and went completely crazy with it! The second one kinda toned it down a bit, but the first one was so insane that you kinda have to respect it. Also, it was a part of my childhood. I watched it a lot when I was younger. I kinda see it differently now, but I still admire it for taking a concept and running with it. Also, I've discovered that I really like The Russian. HE should've been the main villain instead of Tinkles, even if it made no sense for him to have all those weapons and bombs in his stomach. Seriously, I love the way his character was. So cool. Anyway, here we have a story that deals with a huge point of contention I had for both movies: if cats and dogs can talk, why don't they just work with the US Government! So, yeah, this story addresses that. It also tries to tap into Kitty Galore's untapped potential, as well as showcases characters that I really enjoyed from both films. So, let's get to it!_

 **Cats & Dogs: The Revelations of the Institute**

 **Chapter 1 (Revised Version)**

 **Kitty Gets Institutionalized**

* * *

 _ **Location:**_ _Upper Michigan, abandoned salt mining complex_

* * *

The Sun beat down hot on the desolate looking area, with not a worker in sight. This was to be expected, as the salt mine had been abandoned for quite some time. However, if any human had been there at this time, they would have been in for quite a surprise. There was a light brown standard poodle of all things walking in the area. The dog hardly seemed lost, although he wore a plain looking collar and a simple metal tag that bore the name Shamus. In fact, the poodle seemed to be walking along with a predetermined purpose as he made his way towards one of the tool sheds that could be found on the premises.

The dog named Shamus pulled open the door, entered the shed, and closed the door behind him. Then, he walked over to a bare spot on the far wall and put his right forepaw on it. There was beep that only a dog's ears could pick up, and Shamus removed his paw, and then he spoke:

"The solution is. . . get _institutionalized_."

A trap chute opened right underneath Shamus' paws, and the poodle allowed himself to slide down a short ramp that led into a cylindrical elevator car. As the chute closed and resealed itself, and the door to the elevator car closed, Shamus remained sitting as he rode down at a swift pace deep into the ground.

* * *

 _ **Location:**_ _Below Upper Michigan, formerly abandoned salt mine, currently Animal Institute of Revelations, aka_ _ **A.I.R.**_

 _ **Depth:**_ _4000 meters (13,123.36 feet) below sea level_

* * *

As Shamus rode down the glass elevator, he could get a clear 360 degree view of the entire complex. It was a multi-stories wonderland of polished chrome and stainless steel. It was a vaguely cylindrical underground structure, having been built outward to fill up and expand to preexisting cavernous salt mine.

Cats and dogs of a multitude of breeds were walking through corridors and across bridges on every level of the complex. Exiting and entering rooms, giving each other brief greetings before quickly going off to get back to their important work. As he passed through the middle levels of the underground complex, Shamus could spot cats and dogs on break; eating together in the cafeteria, swimming in the pool, or chasing Frisbees or lazer points courtesy of some automated machines.

"It never gets old, seeing it all like this," Shamus said to himself in satisfaction.

Eventually, Shamus reached the bottom floor, and he exited the elevator just in time to see a female bicolor tuxedo cat approach him with a measured gait.

"Cateri, you certainly know me well," Shamus said, a pleasant smile on his face in response to the black and white cat's arrival, "Whenever I leave, you're always here to meet me at the very second I return."

"It helps that you are always so punctual," Cateri replied with a pleasure that matched the poodle's, "One could set their watch to your activity. I trust the reason for your departure has been decided in your favor."

Shamus nodded and said, "It certainly has. The guard dogs have agreed to our terms. Our surface agents are welcome to harvest reasonable amounts of valuable scrap from their junkyards as long as they get the anise seed we've been growing over in Bioscience. This will greatly help our long-term cause, as well as our imminent goal. . ."

After this, Shamus' tail twitched nervously, and he leaned slightly forward towards the cat as he asked cautiously, "That is, I certainly hope that goal will be achieved imminently, that is to say. . . well. . ."

Cateri's yellow-green eyes stared deep into Shamus', which caused the dog to step back and shake his head strongly. "Oh, stop it Cateri! I mean it, do you always have to play coy with me like this!?" Shamus said in frustration.

"I am just waiting for you to finish your thought," Cateri said almost apologetically.

Shamus sighed, and he asked plainly, "Have our agents brought her in?"

"Yes," Cateri replied simply.

"Exemplarily!" Shamus said, clearly thrilled by the news, "So the new Era is certain to be in our time! Come now! We can't leave our newest member waiting!"

* * *

In a room filled with various crates and barrels, a single pet carrier lay by itself as Cateri and Shamus approached it. The poodle led the way, and he stepped confidently towards the front of it. Bending down slightly, he peered inside and said, "Hello there, Ms. Clawyu."

The cat was lying facing away from the door, and she tensed up when she heard the name. Then, she uncurled herself from her resting position, and then faced what she perceived to be her captor. The hairless animal, possessing the appearance of a sphynx cat, fixed hate filled eyes upon the poodle and hissed out venomously, "You _dare_ use _that_ name on **_me_**?"

Shamus' eyes were filled with pity as he replied, "It is your true name. But yes, I am aware that you now go by another name. . . Kitty Galore, I believe. However, you really shouldn't abandon your own name just because life has been hard on you. A name is very important, in my opinion, at least."

Kitty Galore thrusted her snarling face against the bars of the pet carrier and said, "Don't you _dare_ pity me! You will never feel the way I feel; or see the way I see!" She then backed away from the bars and huffed and puffed for a moment. Then she said coldly, "You know what? That's it. I'm done speaking with you. Just ship me off to Alcatraz so I can break out and kill you all later, because I _will,_ no matter what you do."

"We are _not_ sending you to Alcatraz," Shamus said in a definite tone.

Kitty Galore scoffed and said, "Oh, fine then! I suppose you'll keep me here at D.O.G.S. for a bit so you mutts can admire their handiwork? I'm sure that guard dog got an award for making me fall into that vat of hair remover!"

Cateri finally stepped out from behind Shamus, making her presence known to the criminal, and she said, "This is not the Canine Intelligence Service headquarters."

Kitty Galore was surprised to see the tuxedo cat, but quickly got over her surprise and said in disgust, "Oh, so I'm at M.E.O.W.S.! Great! More insults about how hideous I am from my own kind!"

"You are not at the headquarters of Mousers Enforcing Our World's Safety," Cateri said with the utmost seriousness, "Neither of the organizations you have mentioned neither authorized nor are aware of your capture."

"Then where the heck am I!?" Kitty Galore demanded.

"A.I.R.," Shamus replied simply.

Kitty Galore blinked and gave him a thousand-yard stare. "What?"

"Animal Institute of Revelations," Cateri rattled off.

"What?" Kitty Galore repeated, this time sounding more annoyed than confused.

"Answer me this, Ms. Clawyu," Shamus said, "Why do we animals not talk to the humans?"

Kitty Galore hissed a bit, but answered nonetheless, "Because then the humans would know that brilliant minds like mine exist, and thus the humans would actively get in the way of any of our attempts to take over the world!"

Shamus immediately burst out laughing at this.

Kitty Galore's eyes widened in surprise at first, then she shoved her face against the bars again and demanded, "What's so funny!?"

Shamus pawed at his face as he fought to get his laughter under control. Then he finally said, "Oh, you poor cats. . . you rant and rave about taking over the world, but you fail to realize that the endless nuances involved in running a world-wide government, even a tyrannical dictatorship, would quickly drive you insane. No one mind could handle it, yet you always want all the power for yourself. Even if you did allow others to rule alongside you, it would inevitably end in backstabbing and double-dealing-."

Cateri interrupted him, saying, "Shamus, you are digressing. . . _again._ "

Shamus' tail dropped, and his ears drooped slightly as he admitted, "Oh yes, you're right. I must train myself to stop doing that all the time. Anyway, back to my original point. You say that animals don't talk because it would cause human to watch out for cats like you, making it harder for you to carry out your criminally insane schemes. But! What you're not seeing is that this very fact would be a reason for the dogs and cats who oppose you _to_ talk to humans. Think about it! Had they simply contacted the US Government, you would have been promptly apprehended by a heavily armed SWAT Team. And what about the average pets that aren't part of any secret organization? Why don't they ever cry out for food in human language? Or verbally tell their human families how much they love them? Has all this simply never even briefly crossed your mind? Pretty odd, considering your superior intelligence, which I admit you do genuinely possess."

With every sentence uttered by the light brown poodle, Kitty Galore's eyes grew wider and wider as she began to carefully consider the points he was making. Her mind chased its tail in a circle as it tried to work it all out.

 _"But, no. . . it's because. . . wait, they could have. . . they_ _ **would**_ _have. . . but no! That's just. . . that can't be right! But it makes sense. . . but. . . how? HOW!?"_

Shamus gave a curt nod and said, "Well, it's been a pleasure talking with you, but I believe our time is about up, and I don't ever break my schedules. Right now, it's time for Kitty Galore. . . to leave."

Suddenly, the pet carrier was being filled with a thick yellow gas, and Shamus and Cateri quickly took several steps away from it.

"What!? No!" Kitty Galore shouted right before she went into a coughing fit due to the gas. She fell flat on her stomach and wheezed out, "Not. . . like this. . ." Then, she slipped into unconsciousness.

As the ventilation system cleared out the gas, Shamus turned to Cateri and said with a thrilled gleam in his eye, "It's time for the brains in Bioscience to show off what they're truly made of!"

* * *

The unconscious, hairless cat was placed on a medical table. Several cats and dogs in white lab coats were gathered around her. They quickly went to work, first taking a blood sample from the cat, and then inserting plastic tubes into her nostrils, and fitting a third specially shaped tube around her mouth. A special paste was put over her eyelids to keep them shut.

A Labrador retriever took the blood sample to large metal tank with a smaller chamber connected to it. She put the blood sample into the smaller chamber, and the machinery processed the blood, extracting DNA and sequencing it, and then transferred the results into the large tank.

Kitty Galore was lowered into a large glass cylinder, which was then filled with a cloudy liquid serum that came from the large metal tank. She was completely submerged in the substance, the tubes in her face allowing her to breathe. The Labrador retriever studied the data displayed on a nearby screen, and then breathed a sigh of relief. Then she turned towards the other scientists and said, "This is a great moment for the Bioscience Team."

At this moment, Shamus entered the lab, and he gazed at the figure suspended within the chamber.

The Labrador tossed her head towards the poodle and said, "And here he is, always showing up at the pivotal moment!"

"That's what I do, Dr. Rona," Shamus replied without taking his eyes away from the chamber.

"Call me Jess," she replied.

"Right," Shamus said absentmindedly. Then, he turned to the scientists and said, "Now. . . we wait."

* * *

The cat found herself lying on her back on a comfortable surface. She managed to crack her eyes open, but the bright light of the room kept her from opening them up all the way.

"I see the calculations, and thus my schedule, were correct. You are awake," came the voice of Shamus.

The cat hissed as she rolled over and got up on her paws, her eyes still closed against the brightness. Eventually, she managed to get her eyes used to the light level after blinking them a few times. She then looked around to see that she was in pet sized room that was pleasing to the eyes, albeit more on the functional side, and she was standing up on a rather nice cat bed.

However, she quickly focused her attention on the poodle standing in the doorway, and she said in a dangerous tone, "What did you do to me?"

Shamus just smiled and said, "See for yourself. Although I'd figure you'd _feel_ the difference first."

The cat looked confused by this answer at first, until she realized that she did feel slightly different. To be more precise, she felt rather warm. Warmer than she had ever felt in a while. She lifted her right forepaw and placed it on her chest, and her eyes went wide at the softness she felt. Slightly scared to look, she forced herself to move her down, and the sight of pure white fur caused her to cry out in shock and direct her vision straight ahead at Shamus.

Shamus pointed at the wall the cat bed was set up against and said, "There's a mirror right there, if you have any doubts."

The cat nervously turned to look towards the mirror Shamus had indicated. Her mind a complete blank, she forced her legs to move herself towards the mirror. She shut her eyes tightly as she approached, and then opened them with every ounce of her courage to see a healthy-looking white Persian cat staring back at her.

Her heart pounded as she brought her forepaw up to brush against her face. Her mind ran in circles as she took in her new yet old appearance, _"Fur. . . fur. . . fur. . . I have fur. . . I actually have fur. . . I have my fur. . .I have my fur back!"_

She let out a loud cry of raw emotion and threw her face against the mirror, sliding down off the glass as she meowed and shouted and made various joyful noises. This went on for a few moments, until it finally faded out in soft purring.

Shamus was very patient, doing his best to fight the urge to get the cat's attention. _"Be patient. . . give her time. . . remember, we_ _ **need**_ _her, so we best keep her as stable as possible._ "

Eventually, the Persian cat got up, and shakily turned towards Shamus. "H-how did you-?" she asked, her voice trailing off.

Cateri stepped into the doorway, making her presence known once again, and said, "At the Animal Institute of Revelations, much research is done concerning the welfare of animals. The restoration of lost fur is one such avenues of research that has seen some major breakthroughs."

Shamus nodded and said, "Indeed! You would've been amazed if you could've seen the reactions of everyone in Bioscience. They're all so proud of what they've accomplished! They've really given you quote the makeover, haven't they, Ms. Clawyu?"

Ivana Clawyu didn't so much as wince at the sound of her old name. Rather, she simply stared into space for a moment, and then asked tentatively, her eyes darting from Shamus and Cateri and back, "But. . .why me? Why help a known criminal mastermind?" She arched her back and peered at the cat and dog before her, and she said, "My body might be restored, but I assure you that my mind is a sharp, cold, and calculating as ever. Nothing could ever take that away from me!"

Shamus chuckled a bit, and he said, "Indeed, Ms. Clawyu. And your question is quite the pertinent one, isn't it? Well, our actions concerning you involve one of my brighter ideas. I have long figured that rather than request someone's services and offer to give them something they desire after they are done, it would be better to give them what they desire upfront and then count on them to show their gratitude for the gift they were given."

Ivana immediately understood what Shamus was getting at, and she nodded and said, "Oh, I see." She smiled knowingly as she stroked her chin with her right forepaw, "So, you want something from me, do you? Well, I should've known. But what really kills me is that you're right." She took a good look at the fur on her foreleg and said, "After what you've done for me, I don't think I could say no. _Quid pro quo_ , after all."

"Hold on a moment, let me make it clear that you _could_ say no, if you wanted," Shamus clarified, "In that case, we'd simply relocate you far away from here in a way that would keep you from finding your way back or disclosing the location of this facility to anyone. I'm sure a cat like you could find a nice family rather quickly."

Ivana appeared to think this over for a moment, then she fixed her eyes on Shamus and asked, "What exactly do you want from me?"

Shamus sat down and said, "First things first. You know how I talked about how cats and dogs just refuse to speak to humans? Well, according to our research, cats and dogs seem to have a subconscious mental block against speaking to humans. Now, certain animals with strong enough wills _can_ bring themselves to overcome this mental block. Mr. Tinkles in one such animal. To a lesser extent, certain animals are able to circumvent this block by speaking indirectly, like through a microphone or some such device. However, we at A.I.R. believe that this mental block can be completely eradicated by simply revealing our ability to talk in a way that is powerful, blatant, conspicuous, unavoidable, and undeniable. Such a massive. . ." Shamus smirked before saying the next word, ". . . _ **revelation** _to mankind of our greatest secret will force us to abandon our own inhibition, and we will finally be free to communicate with the species we've grown to care for. When all three species are one, once we exchange technologies and ideas for the common good, the hearts and minds of humanity will be opened to the idea of other soul-bearing creatures besides themselves, the worst of our races will be more easily brought to justice, and there will most certainly be world peace, _utopia_ , in our planet's future. I already have the content of our message written down. All we need is a method of broadcasting it, _on repeat_ , to the entire planet."

Ivana's eyes widened with realization, then she smiled widely and said, "I see. . . you want me to build another transmitter and satellite."

"Precisely," Shamus replied.

Ivana chuckled and rubbed her forepaws together. "Oh boy, this promises to be fun!" she said, but then she paused and asked, "Although, I have to wonder, why are you so determined to get cats and dogs talking with humans?"

Shamus let out a low growl of frustration, and he said, "Because those fools at D.O.G.S. and M.E.O.W.S. have only made things worse for all three of our species! Keeping our intelligence quiet! Failing to unite dogs and cats! Turning a blind eye to human conflicts! Disgraceful! I blame them for all of these power-hungry criminal cats!" Shamus then panted for a moment, and then leaned over to Ivana and said gently, "Those cat agents treated you horribly after your accident, didn't they? I am so sorry you had to go through that."

Ivana felt an ache deep within her, and she let out a shaky breath and nodded silently.

Shamus nodded back and continued, "Had they shown you more compassion, you would never had gone bad and tried to carry out your plan of global terrorism. What's more, if cats and dogs were allowed to speak freely, your family would have realized who you were and not thrown you out! Clearly you are proof that A.I.R.'s goal is one that must be achieved at all costs!"

A light sparkled in Ivana's eyes. She unsheathed her claws and waved a forepaw around deviously as she declared, "Oh, it will be achieved. _It will be._ Kitty Galore may have failed, but neither D.O.G.S. nor M.E.O.W.S. will be able to stand against the return of Agent Ivana Clawyu!"

Cateri stepped forward and said, "You will not be alone in your endeavors. You will be aided by two specially selected and highly qualified partners."

Shamus nodded, "Indeed. These two individuals have also been done wrong by D.O.G.S. and M.E.O.W.S., but A.I.R. will gladly give them a second chance, as they have given you. And if all goes well, you won't have to wait long to meet one of them. He is a cat by then name of Diemetri Kennelkoff. Although I do believe he often goes by the name of. . . _The Russian._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Cats & Dogs: The Revelations of the Institute**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Trio**

* * *

 _ **Location:**_ _Alcatraz_

* * *

In the incinerator room, a black Mexican hairless Xolo dog stood watching over the furnaces. His long tongue hung out of his mouth as he stood panting as he did his job. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and a light brown Pitbull entered, pushing a trolley ahead of him. On the trolley was something within an oversized plastic bag.

"I got a DB for ya, Dante," the Pitbull said gruffly.

Dante turned around just in time to see the Pitbull, named Legstrong, tipping the trolley upwards, callously dumping the body bag onto the floor.

Dante stared down at the bag, then slurped his tongue back into his mouth and looked to Legstrong. ". . . I take it you no like him," Dante said.

"Who ever could?" Legstrong replied uncaringly.

"Who is he?" Dante asked.

"The Russian."

Dante's eyes widened, and he nodded his head slowly. "Uy. . . El Ruso," he said understandingly.

Legstrong chuckled and said, "Yeah, everyone here knows about this psycho cat. It's like the guy thought he was in a video game or somethin', with all the weapons he had crammed in his stomach. Huh. Maybe that's why they found 'im dead in his cell. Messed up his body or somethin'."

Legstrong then walked around the trolley and pushed it out the door. "Eh, I wanted to dump him in the ocean. Fitting for a cat, right. But whatever, just burn 'im."

The door closed behind the Pitbull, and Dante promptly approached the body bag. He removed it, revealing the body of the small yet infamous Russian Blue cat. Dante sniffed him, and remarked cryptically., "Uy, they certainly did good job."

The door to the incinerator room opened up again, and this time a grey and white Terrier mixed-breed walked in, pushing a rolling dumpster. This was Rocky, one of the janitors that worked in Alcatraz, designated by the brown cap he wore on his head.

The mixed breed took one look at the cat and said with wide eyes, "Woah. The Russian? Dead?"

"Sí, señor Rocky," Dante replied.

Rocky nodded slowly and said, "Well, I hear he was a crazy one."

"Sí. Muy loco. He should have been, uy, how you say? _Institutionalized,_ " Dante said with purpose in his voice.

"What a _revelation_ ," Rocky replied smoothly.

"You take him now?" Dante asked.

"Sí. I mean, _yes_. Here," Rocky said as he stuck his head into the dumpster, pulled out a bag, and tossed it onto the floor. Out of the bag rolled a few cow and chicken bones, most of which still had raw meat on them. Dante licked his lips and panted hungrily at the sight of them. Rocky noticed this and said, "NO! Not for eating! Toss these chunks of meat and bones in this bag into the incinerator. That way if anyone checks, not that they will, but if they _do_ check, it'll look like he was burned up like he was supposed to be."

Dante pouted and whined a little, but then sighed and said, "Ah well. I resist. For A.I.R.!"

Rocky nodded and said, "Good, good. Now come on, help me get the cat into one of these garbage bags so I can het him out of here."

Dante suddenly began to laugh, and he said, "Heh-heh-heh. Funny! Instead of letting cat out of bag, we put cat _into_ bag!"

"Yes, yes, now come on, we gotta hurry!" Rocky said as he held the garbage bag open.

Dante pushed the limp cat into the garbage bag with his forepaws, saying as he did so, "He looks dead to me. Sure he's not _really_ dead?"

"Sure, I'm sure. That chemical cocktail A.I.R. cooked up could fool the most experienced of doctors. A couple of drops in his water did the trick. They'll revive him when they get him back to base," Rocky explained.

After the cat was fully put into the bag, Rocky lifted it back into the dumpster and said, "Okay. Now to get this down to the mini-sub where the other operative is waiting. Great job, Dante. A.I.R. is lucky to have you."

Dante's chest swelled with pride, and he lifted his right forepaw and saluted, smiling with his tongue hanging out. "For perros y gatos y humanos en el mundo!" he declared confidently.

Rocky grinned back and said, "Yes, my friend. For all of them. . . for all of _us_."

* * *

 _ **Location:**_ _Below Upper Michigan, formerly abandoned salt mine, currently Animal Institute of Revelations, aka_ _ **A.I.R.**_

 _ **Depth:**_ _4000 meters (13,123.36 feet) below sea level_

* * *

Ivana Clawyu sat in the R&D Department, her eyes switching focus between the touch screen at her paws, and the large three-dimensional model slightly above her. On the touch screen were icons representing various tool for creating highly detailed blue prints in 3D. Whatever was drawn on the touch screen was projected up above in larger scale, so it could be more adequately examined in greater detail. Currently, the model being shown was the beginnings of a new transmitter Ivana was designed, one even more advanced than the one from her "Call of the Wild" scheme.

As Ivana moved her claws across the special scratchproof screen specifically designed for the cats working at A.I.R., she froze for the umpteenth time as her own paws caught her attention. It had been scarcely a week since she had gotten her fur back, and yet she was in a state of slight disbelief that she had it.

Ivana slowly lifted her right forepaw to her mouth and slowly licked it. "Oh, I _so_ took this for granted," she whispered, and licked her paw several more times.

"Miss Clawyu," a voice said.

Ivana turned around, her paw still at her mouth in mid lick. She regained the presence of mind to put her paw back down and refocus her attention on the light brown standard poodle a few feet away from her.

"Oh, Shamus. Hello," she said busily, "As you can see, I've been hard at work creating the means by which A.I.R. will expose the _idiocy_ of those incompetent cats and dogs and-."

Ivana stopped mid-sentence and coughed. Her face had become slightly manic as she spoke, but she managed to tone it down and said nervously, "That is, well, I . . . I'm just passionate about the mission."

Ivana gave a big smile, and Shamus seemed nonplussed as he replied, "There's nothing wrong with emotions. Better get them out in the open than conceal them. Anyway, I hope I can tear you away from your work for a moment. There is someone you need to become acquainted with if you wish to achieve our goal. Come with me."

Shamus turned and began to walk out of the R&D Department, and Ivana immediately followed, looking stereotypically curious.

As the pair walked up a staircase, the pair underwent a bit of small talk.

"I take it you have been okay with life in an underground complex?" the poodle asked.

"I must say, this place is very well designed with the welfare of its inhabitant in mind," Ivana replied, sounding genuinely impressed, "It has all the necessary creature comforts, although the fact that everyone here is focused on hard work of some kind probably helps."

"Nevertheless, Bioscience has provided us with the best food possible. Would you agree?" Shamus said with a grin stretched across his face.

Ivana smiled back and said, "Never have I ever had a better salmon."

"Exemplarily! Aha, here we are!" Shamus said as the pair stopped in front of a door to one of the dwelling rooms. Voices could be heard from within, a male and a female.

Shamus knocked on the door, and the voice of Cateri said, "Right on time, as usual."

The door slid open, and Shamus turned to Ivana and said, "Miss Clawyu, I present to you, Diemetri Kennelkoff."

Ivana stepped into the room, and ended up pausing a few steps in as she got her first look at the infamous Russian. The Russian blue cat sat on a cushion, having just spoken with Cateri, and turned to meet the gaze of the Persian cat. The Russian's fur looked much better than it had ever been, thanks to A.I.R.'s line of fur care products. As Ivana gazed upon him, she could sense a will and personality hard as granite within his soft and cuddly exterior. At that moment, within Ivana was born a desire to plum the hidden depths of this mysterious feline.

The Russian stepped off the cushion and approached Ivana, and he said in his heavy Russian accent, " _Da_. Kitty Galore, I presume?"

Ivana shook her head nervously, and said, "N-no, I mean, n-not anymore. It's Ivana Clawyu now, and again, and for good. Yes. Um."

The Russian's expression was unreadable as he replied, "Very well. I have long since lost any attachment to my original name, but I suppose others have had less painful lives than I."

"That's a matter of opinion."

Everyone in the room turned looked towards the door, where a female black and white Saluki dog stood.

Shamus laughed out loud with pleasure and said, "Well, well, well; it seems the trio has finally come together, and with time so impeccable that it even meets my standards of punctuality!" The poodle then nodded to the two cats and said, "Miss Ivana, Kennelkoff, I now present to you, ex-D.O.G.S. agent Ivy."

Ivana raised an eyebrow and said with a thoughtful smile, "Ex-D.O.G.S. you say? Interesting."

Ivy sniffed loudly as she entered the room, and she said, "Well, don't assume that I've been lazing about or anything. I'll have you know I've had my paws _deep_ in the fight against Tinkles. It was _my_ Cat Tracker 9000 that led the agents to Tinkles' hideout, after all."

Ivana's smile only grew in response to Ivy's sass, and she replied, "Well, the dog has some spunk. Heh, once upon a time I'd resent that, but thanks to a few new. . . _revelations,_ heh-heh, I'm actually quite impressed."

Ivy looked from Ivana to the Russian, almost sizing the two cats up, and she finally said, "Well, I think I might know what you mean. I never imagined I'd ever be working with cats, let alone Kitty Galore and the Russian."

Ivana waved her right forepaw dismissively and said, "Kitty Galore doesn't exist anymore. Forget her." Ivana then grinned like an excited kitten and leaned forward a bit. "In fact, let's talk about _you._ Why did you leave D.O.G.S.? Did you lose your fur too?"

Ivy shook her head and said, "No, nothing so dramatic, but I _did_ lose my human family. Although it wasn't as sudden as what happened to you. Being an agent simply meant not being home for long periods of time. As far as my family knew, I was just wandering the streets eating out of dumpsters. Heh, that's ironic, because when they finally got fed up with my and extended absences and stopped loving me, that's exactly what I ended up doing."

Ivy then turned to Shamus and said, "Now, if I could've just _told them_ that I was an agent and sworn them all to secrecy, which I'm sure they would've gladly done, then I wouldn't have had to become a dumpster dog. It was a thought that passed through my mind a few times." Ivy was now smiling broadly, and she continued, "Well, lucky for me, a certain agent from a certain _other_ organization of pets decided to look me up and sympathized with my story. One thing led to another, and here I am."

"Indeed," Shamus said, "You three are well skilled, intelligent, and resourceful. A.I.R. cannot construct _all_ of the parts needed for the transmitter and satellite on its own. Therefore, we require a team of individual that can go out into the field and retrieve the technology we require."

The Russian had been in the middle of grooming himself ait this point, although he had been listening to every word the other animals had been saying. He looked up and said, "Hmm. I suppose it is for the best that I work with team. I am more of a brute force kind of guy. I suppose these missions might require a . . .softer paw."

Ivana nodded and said, "Oh, very well. I suppose the time are a-changing, as they say. If cats and dogs are starting to work together, I might as well go along with it. After all, it was that kind of cooperation that built this place, which in turn got me my fur back."

Ivy chuckled and said, "Well, I just can't wait to see the look on Butch's and all those other dogs' stupid faces after this is all over and they found out exactly _who_ did it!"

Cateri had been silent during all of this, but she eventually reached the point where she could hold it in no longer, and the black and white tuxedo cat squealed with delight and hopped from paw to paw saying, "Eeeeeeee! It's finally happening! A.I.R.'s vision for the future is coming true! I'm so happy!"

The group just stared at the giggling cat in amazement, until Ivana finally broke the silence and said, "Huh. So she _isn't_ a robot."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Did you notice the two references I put into this chapter?


End file.
